Heiwa
, , , , , , , , , , |partners=Ekichō, Chō Birds |species=Celestial Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=February 17 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=450 |height-part1=190.50 cm |weight-part1=95.2544 kg |rank-part1=Kage |rank-part2=Supreme Leader |classification=SS-Rank, Shaman, Medical-nin, Sensor Type |occupations=Head of the Sōzō Clan, CEO of Sōzō Corporations, Actor, Writer, Hokage, Scientist, Director of Medical Specialties |nature type=Lightning Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Chemical Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Chemical Release, Living Source, Naibugan, Muchitsujo Naibugan |unique traits=Ability to transfer damage between living beings |affiliations=Leaf City, Yachōten Summit, Land of Carrots, Blank Zone, Supreme Union, Fire Empire, HIVE |teams=Sōzō Corporations, Sandaishū, Order of the Medical Corps |clan=Sōzō Clan |relationship=Mowa Sozo~Son, Yawa Sozo~Son |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Heiwa (平和, Heiwa) is the lord of the Sōzō clan and one of the Sandaishū. Acclaimed as mythological healer, it is rumored that he can fabricate a cure to any affliction, concoct complex medicines with ease, mend wounds with only a touch, and formulate mortifying poisons effortlessly—many claim the man to be nothing more than a fable. In all the time he has lived Heiwa has never taken the life of a single person. Distinguished above all those in his field, he became known as the Supreme Surgeon (最高の外科医, "Saikō no Gekai", "Ultimate Healer") and a man truly without peer. Years later after settling in Konohagakure, he would become the Ninth Hokage (九代目火影, "Kyūdaime Hokage"). Following his tenor as Hokage he is credited with solidifying a long period of global economic and political peace which lasted for more than a hundred years. He is credited as the founder of the Supreme Union, an international coalition of countries. 'Background' Heiwa was born as the heir to the Sōzō clan in the Land of Carrots before the Warring States Period (戦国時代, "Sengoku Jidai", Viz; "Clan Wars Era") and during a time of relative peace and prosperity. He and his sister Yorokowa were nobles of the country and were taught in the aristocratic manners and customs of the time. Unlike Yorokowa, Heiwa was kind, inquisitive and thoughtful, even for his age. During such a time he would obtain the moniker of Prince Heiwa (平和王子, "Heiwa Ōji"), having been groomed to take over the clan from birth. Early on his father and caretakers noticed an unusually robust physical power in the boy, resulting in them placing a mental limiter on his body to qualm his uncontrollable strength. This was said to have been inherited from his mother, Kanjiirowa. Heiwa found it difficult to master the clan's techniques and struggled in areas of thinking ability, unlike his younger sister. Their father, Daidaiwa, taught them both much about love and hospitality and would equip them with morals that would follow at least Heiwa for the rest of his life. By the age of 4 he was already attending meetings with the daimyō and sitting in on clan disputes in order to take in as much information as he could. Factions within the clan that wanted to take a more hardliner approach to foreign and domestic matters begin to stir trouble. Eventually an attack on the upper echelon of the clan occurred with two of the casualties being both his parents, a sight he himself witnessed. Their attempted coup against the clan failed. This caused the young boy to develop quickly, though he would not take on his father’s strict disciple of kindness and love, seeing how in the end it resulted in his death. Heiwa took care of his then one year old sister at the age of four, roaming the countryside and begging for food. Eventually his grandparents located them and took them in. His grandfather Momowa Sōzō trained him in the techniques of the clan and helped him perform duties as clan lord. Before long, however, Momowa and his wife Akiwa succumbed to the curse of the clan and perished. Heiwa thereafter not only vowed to find a cure to this ailment but promised to bring true peace to the world. From this point forward both he and Yorokowa would split paths. Heiwa would spend several years traveling the world in order to acquire new jutsu and further his knowledge of not only the human body but those of animals as well. He’d come across countless conflicts and wars which he would seek to mend while gaining a name and renown for healing either side of conflict in order to cause a stalemate and broker treaties. 'Personality' With a strong moral code and an idealist outlook it is no wonder that Heiwa has been called a pacifist—the fact that he has never taken the life of a single person makes it seem as though this is indeed the case. In reality, though, the man is simply driven by love and the desire to see the best in people, even if the best is not as obvious as one might hope. This has in many cases become his undoing, especially so when he pardons hardened criminals on mere sentiment alone. Such kindness is to a fault, noted by a number of his confidants and advisers over time. It is true that the doctor is also quite absent-minded sometimes, trailing off in thought and saying erroneous things at the most inappropriate times. This can baffle those who meet him for the first time, expecting such a famous man to be an awe-inspiring genius. Ironically, despite his power, Heiwa does not see himself above others and does not desire to tower over those whom he leads. He has always emphasized cooperation and teamwork. This ideology led to his founding a coalition of international countries which would usher in global peace for several decades. One should not think that he is unaware of his capability and power. Another of his faults is his overconfidence and pride. As a man well-aware of the caliber he wields, Heiwa will often toy with opponents or puff himself up when around admirers. It does not help that he is an icon and celebrity with fans in almost every country on the globe. He truly believes himself to be what people claim of him and takes great pride in hearing about his exploits—even the ones of fable. When it comes to the lives of others, however, the man will throw his own desires and ambitions out of the window. The innocent and the weak take priority with the doctor. This is seen in his self-sacrificing spirit in leading Konohagakure for more than a century. Many within and outside of the village call him the Grandfather of the Leaf Village (木ノ葉の里の祖父, "Konoha no Sato no Sofu", Other; "The Geezer of the Hidden Leaf Village"). He loves a good joke and has a strong sense of humor. The public know Heiwa to be quite the womanizer and lecher; he is very well acquainted with many women throughout the world and some claim that he has over a hundred illegitimate children. His second marriage with a certain politician and priestess epitomized his oblivious and perverted manners; throughout the course of the union he never discovered that she herself had stepped out of the marriage, having a child with one of his friends and advisers. 'Appearance' Orange hair is perhaps the man's most defining attribute; the hair and green eye color is something he shares with those of his clan. The carrot locks come down to the center of his back. His bangs are quite spiky and reach the middle of the forehead. Two jaw-length strands cover the sides of his face and ears as well. No one really knows exactly how the man looks in the face because it is rumored by tabloids and the media that he has altered the dimensions throughout time. Otherwise, he is considered to be very handsome by his plethora of paramours. Without his sandals Heiwa comes in at 6 feet 3 inches but with them he is about 6 feet 5 inches. During combat training he has been seen to have a highly conditioned and muscular body without a single scar from his many centuries of experience. Heiwa wears a loose-fitting evergreen turtleneck that expose both of his brawny arms. Beneath the turtleneck is a sleeveless fishnet mesh and various hidden tools. His pants are a darker hue and have no front or back pockets. In fact, it has been revealed that all throughout Heiwa's attire are concealed instruments, especially so in his large labcoat. The coat itself is an off-white with two pockets on the front and several on the inside. On the back of it he wears the symbol of his clan proudly. Under his pants are a protective fishnet mesh with black trim. He usually wears traditional geta sandals in a black color. The sandals have a small button just under the middle toe that once pressed releases a retractable blade from the front while a button below his large toe releases one from the back of the sandal. 'Abilities' 'Chakra and Life Force' Heiwa is a possessor of Igaku Chakra (医学チャクラ, "Igaku Chakura", Viz: "Medicine Chakra")—the specialized chakra produced in the body of all Sōzō. It is a mint-colored energy that maintains cleaning and healing properties, able to disseminate healing power while also cleaving away at detrimental deeds by way of sensing intent in an individual or thing. It cannot completely sanitize an energy but can decrease its power considerably. When it takes on this role it is often called disinfectant chakra (消毒剤チャクラ, "shōdokuzai chakura"). Even for one of the Sozo, the doctor’s energies are incredibly formidable in such a way that his chakra adds an extra vigorousness to even the simplest of jutsu. Lower caliber techniques are promoted by the inclusion of his chakra alone. A small portion of it can be enough to nurse a patient back to health while allowing it to air out can cause tremors, segment concrete or expel opponents. The strength of Heiwa’s chakra is monstrous in physicality, no doubt due to the nature of his own physical energy which is mostly displayed through muscular strength. Each and every one of his jutsu possess an automatic dosage of yang making them more vivacious and lively. For this reason it is notably more difficult to break-up the energies within the man’s chakra to their elementary fractions—the resistance met would be daunting. It's unfortunate—despite his distinguished caliber and plethora of skill, Heiwa's chakra reservoirs are quite "deplorable", as he would put it. In other words he possesses average chakra, though it wasn't always this way. In his prime he possessed an enormous supply that makes his current measurement seem as though it were nothing, some calling it an "ocean of chakra" (チャクラの海, "chakura no umi"). In present times he jokingly dubs it a mere "puddle of chakra" (チャクラの水たまり, "chakura no mizutamari"). It should be noted that the reason for this decline in reserves originates in the unfettered experiments on his body which essentially costs him a bounty of energy; his cells and organs all feed on his stamina and chakra. Still, Heiwa is capable of wielding powerful techniques in quick succession, though with strain and minor exhaustion, depending on how far he should push himself. Prolonged combat is generally out of the question for him, though he is not against the use of supplements and jutsu to temporarily increase whatever amount he currently has. Nevertheless, Heiwa's genetics afford him larger-than-usual chakra cords which allows him a much faster execution of chakra than normal and nineteen additional chakra nodes which would, normally, produce in one considerably large reserves. To a man like him chakra is nothing more than a limb—he wields authority over it as mere mundane happenstance and as if he and it were inseparable. Regardless of the multiple tasks of the operating room and front lines, his hegemony over chakra baffles even the adept. He fashions it in a professional caliber, concocting his energies, processing his jutsu and delivering the finished product at astonishing rates and on microscopic and particle levels. There isn’t a single speck misplaced and so each technique is executed with the highest and most infinitesimal accuracy. Should he need to the man can supply others with his chakra, matching theirs effortlessly. Conversely he can loot an opponent at an insatiable velocity that fragments the energies and repackages them for consumption. Heiwa’s attention to chakra control has allowed him a unique ability which sees to it that he can remotely manipulate it and spread it about in order to cast area-of-effect techniques. Furthermore, the doctor teaches only the most impressive of his students his methods; to graduate from his curriculum they must know how to accomplish an extraordinary task—tying a hair-thin thread into four knots using their chakra alone. Even while his attentions are divided these things are irrelevant to Heiwa, so-much-so that he can operate several jutsu—simultaneously. The doctor’s body occupies a fantastically colossal life force which has bestowed upon him power that seems mythical—there is so much of it that he is teeming with life and vitality which makes him biologically immortal. He owes much of this to the power of his bloodline limit and the gem on his forehead. Left to his own devices he can live forever, maintaining his youth and spirit. Even if the man should undergo the extremes like blood loss, dismemberment, impaling and other fatal attacks, he would still persists. It may be noted that the greater damage he receives the lesser his condition becomes. Still, though, as a result of his life force he is nigh impossible to kill by normal means, much-like the other immortals of history. Uniquely Heiwa wields the power to both sap the life force of others and share his life force on a whim. Should he benevolently divide his life energy he can raise the dead or revitalize the broken and if he should take he can enfeeble and opponent or even kill them. Formulated by him, these jutsu are called the Life Force Transfer Technique (生命力転送の術, "Inochiryoku Tensō no Jutsu", Viz: "Life Force Suction Jutsu") and Life Force Absorption Technique (生命力吸引の術, "Inochiryoku Kyūin no Jutsu"). 'Bukijutsu and Taijutsu' If it could be quantified, one might say that Heiwa has a "seventy-five percent" mastery of weapons techniques. Although it can be said that Heiwa prefers to use his fists and feet in combat it can also be said that he is not shy when it comes to the use of weapons一he can apply the same characteristics of the shuriken jutsu (手裏剣術, “throwing star techniques”) to senbon, striking targets well beyond his blindspot with pinpoint accuracy. Despite his not owning a personal sword if given the opportunity he can unhand an opponent and use their own weapon against them with an overhand or reverse grip. Most if not all of the tools the doctor uses are the product of a special metallic alloy produced by the Sōzō Corporations which make his arsenal, especially his senbon and scalpels, more durable than a steel lattice. His wires are too constructed with this material, though they take on a much more elusive appearance, escaping detection by being nearly invisible. These malleable extensions can be manipulated in extraordinary ways; singular finger or arm movements can cause them to flip, bend, retract or extend, much like his usage of chains. At his rear Heiwa wears two large tan-colored pouches which house a whole host of tools, including such wires, chains, senbon and even smoke bombs. It should also be noted that he is a master of suicide jutsu (自殺術, "self-detonation techniques"), a class of weapons techniques he created himself because he alone can recover from the damage recieved. This method of combat makes great use of explosive tags and timed detonations. 'Summoning Technique' Birds of all sort can typically be seen at the leisure of Heiwa—he is a contract holder (契約者, "keiyaku-sha") of the species. This means that he has an unusual connection with his summoning companions, capable of calling forth smaller ones without hand signs or drawn blood. He has developed a fondness with a plethora of feathered creatures and organizes a branched network of communications all throughout the globe of birds who perform reconnaissance for him. This alone makes him one of the most informed individuals alive. Through a combined transformations summoning, Heiwa can turn his birds into weapons or weapons into birds quite easily, making his deceptive vices that much more annoying. In all cases he can understand the plight of birds and their languages, partly because he is of the shaman caliber but also because of his keen connection to them. Through the summoning agreement and nature energy Heiwa can communicate mentally with his birds. The majority of the wing-creatures he summons come from Yachōten Summit (野鳥天頂上, "Wild Bird's Heavenly Peak"). 'Intelligence and Sensory' Contrary to popular belief, the doctor is by no means a genius—not through natural talent at least. Heiwa does not and never did possess the prodigious wherewithal to be dubbed such and had to work incredibly hard to attain any sense of real accomplishment. He relies heavily on experience and teamwork to come to even remotely accurate conclusions and even then often times finds himself confused and bewildered. Someone like him is fortunate to have lived several centuries so that he can pool from the encounters of the past for a variety of purposes. When it comes to medical practice he has an incredibly extensive ledger of past and present successes which contribute to his continued accomplishments. Otherwise, Heiwa is sometime absentminded and child-like while finding great pleasure in a cheap joke. Even so, he is not to be trifled with and is impressively skilled at reading people as though they were one of his patients at a doctor's visit. The smallest tick, heart palpation, drip of sweat or twitch can reveal to him a variety of things, even though he plays it off as though he knows nothing. An unusual asset of the doctor is his irreproachable renown as a an actor. He is able to play just a lot any role and can pretend to be even the most complicated of characters, should the need arise. Foregoing the need to perceive others in a typical manner, Heiwa is more inclined to use his natural senses. While both his eyes and nose are his most spectacular tools he is no stranger to relying upon taste, hearing and cognition to accomplish tasks. Most of his skill in this area originates from his time as a field-doctor; it was imperative that he made use of all his faculties to determine the scope of a poison, injury or attack. It should be noted that he can smell in a similar manner to animals, defining specific individuals and objects from considerably vast distances. Not even what one might think to be odorless attracts his sense of smell—his nose can find the trail of a chakra’s scent as well. While in a perimeter of twenty meters or so he can hear something as specific as a heart-beat, inhalation or exhalation, should he exert enough focus. Perhaps the most extraordinary display of the man’s perceptive abilities is his power to recognize, appropriate and archive biological energy from chemical reactions within a person. This is a facet of his kekkei genkai and bestows upon him the ability to detect abnormalities in people or to simply find them based on the life energy they emanate. It might also be referred to as “organic matter detection” (有機物検出, “yūkibutsu kenshutsu”) and might allow him to better pinpoint toxins or diseases in a person or place. 'Stats' 'Trivia' * Heiwa (平和) can be translated to mean "peace" or "harmony". ** It is pronounced 'HEY—WAA'. * Although he is of a distinguished clan, Heiwa's reputation supersedes that of his lineage. As such he has become a mononymous person, only going by his first-name.